1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to scoreboards and, more particularly, is concerned with a scoreboard for keeping score during a game of dominoes among multiple players.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scoreboards have been described in the related art, however, none of the related art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. D339,754 dated Sep. 28, 1983 Cranmer described a domino scoreboard. In U.S. Patent Application Publication 2010/0050926 dated Mar. 4, 2010 Volack, et al., disclosed a horseshoe scoreboard. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,477,825 dated Aug. 2, 1949, Richardson disclosed a peg scoreboard. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,324 dated Feb. 13, 1996, Venderpool disclosed a score-keeping-with-carry scoreboards. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,191 dated Mar. 21, 2006, Nasco disclosed a multi-player card game and method of playing the same. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,407 dated Jan. 8, 1963, Olson disclosed a game apparatus.
While these scoreboards may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.